Your love only cover chapter 2
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Teruslah berpura-pura kau mencintaiku sampai kau lupa kau sedang berpura-pura 'Tuhan buatlah aku mencintainya' 'Tuhan buatlah aku melupakanya' tidak diketahui siapapun sang pencipta mengabulkan masing-masing doa mereka/badsummary/badtittle


Disclaimer:Masashi kishimoto-sensei

Your love only cover

Warning:gaje,nobashing,kata belumsempurna,tidak suka silahkan tekan back :)

Hurt:kuat

Chapter 1

 _'Teruslah berpura-pura mencintaiku sampai kau_

 _Lupa kau sedang berpura pura'_

 _._

 _._

Naruto,sasuke,akatsuki: XII ips 1

Sakura,temari,shikamaru yagura,: XII ipa 1

Hinata,konan,fuu,ino,obito,kiba,shino : XI ipa

.

.

~enjoy it~

Cahaya sinar matahari pagi yang menembus jendela kamar seorang gadia berambur indigo membuat nya tersentak ia mengerjapkan bulu mata lentik nya yang diterpa silau sang surya .dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya ,ia merentangkan kedua tanganya lebar disertai tarikan nafas

"Selamat pagi" ujarnya pada diri sendiri ia pun bangkit dari ranjang empuknya dan berjalan menuju pintu balkon.

Set!

Langkahnya terhenti,ia berbalik menuju meja kecil disebelah ranjangnya dan mengambil benda 'mini' berbentuk agenda

"Tanggal 1" ujarnya disertai rona merah yang menjalar di pipi chubby nya

"Ayo hinata ini hari spesial mu dengan naruto senpai" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri ditengoknya jam bundar berwarna ungu yang bertengger di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7:10

"Kelas akan dimula 20 menit lagi" dengan cepat hinata mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi

NR

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di hari ini menggunakan kemeja putih dengan blazer merah darah

dasi hitam berlogo khs dan tak lupa rok hitam di atas lutut.

sapuan make up tipis dan rambut tergerai nya menambah kesan ke anggunan seorang hinata.

setelah dirasa puas hinata beranjak turun ke lantai bawah menyusul keluarga nya untuk sarapan pagi bersama

"Ohayou" sapa hinata seraya duduk dikursi samping kanan neji

"ckckck lama sekali kau hinata-nee aku saja sudah selesai menyelesaikan sarapanku" ujar si bungsu seraya menyisir surai coklatnya dengan jari.

"ah b-benarkah gomen hehe" ujar hinata seraya memandang ke seluruh penghuni ruang makan

"sudahlah hinata aku akan menunggu sampai sarapan mu selesai" ujar si kakak sepupu bersurai coklat

"ah nii-san a-aku sarapan disekolah saja a-aku sudah terlambat" hinata menatap cemas jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul 07;20,sang sepupu menghela nafas

"jangan mengabaikan sarapan pagi kau nanti bisa saja kurang energi atau ..." hanabi menutup kedua telinganya di saat neji memulai ceramahnya di pagi hari 'khe dasar sistercomplexs' batin hanabi

"sudahlah neji.."hiasi yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut membuka suara nya

"..kau membuat waktu hinata terbuang percuma" ujarnya diselingi tarikan nafas

"baiklah baiklah kau hari ini beruntung hinata ingat kau harus sarapan disekolah nanti" ujar neji ia beranjak dari kursi makan dan berjalan menuju garasi sambil menjinjing tas kuliah nya

"arigatou tou-sama jaa ne"

cup!

hinata berlari menuju garasi diikuti hanabi yang sibuk merapikan kemeja sailor nya.

hiashi menaikan sudut bibirnya"anak anak ku sudah tumbuh dewasa.."

"jaa ne neji-nii" hinata melambaikan tanganya ke arah neji setelah jendela mobil sport rolls royce merah berjalan menuju kelas nya baru saja ia berjalan di koridor depan seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang

"hinata-chan" hinata menoleh dan mendapati dua sejoli yang berjalan ke arahnya

" o-ohayou sakura-senpai sasuke-senpai" ujar hinata menatap kedua senpai nya tersebut bergantian

"nee hinata hari ini hari jadi ke 1 bulan mu dengan naruto kan wah hebat aku tidak percaya kau bertahan dengan playboy sepertinya " ujarnya dengan mata berbinar

"aku tak sama sekali menyangka kau akan bertahan dengan baka dobe dan kau kuat menghadapi semua masalah tch teguh sekali dirimu" ujar kekasih sakura pria berambut raven bermata onyx kelam yang sering dipanggil _'teme'_

senyum di wajah hinata memudar ia sadar bertahan 1 bulan dengan naruto merupakan suatu hal yang sedikit tidak mungkin naruto adalah playboy sekolah tingkat dewa sebelum berpacaran dengan hinata ia sering berganti ganti pasangan dan berakhir paling lama 1 minggu dengan alasan yang sama yaitu _selingkuh_ tapi lihat ia sudah berhasil bertahan selama 1 bulan kan? ya walaupun itu hinata yang lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaanya dalam artian _yang menembak duluan_ 'apakah dia mencintaiku?'

menyadari perubahan di wajah hinata sakura menyingkut pelan perut sasuke

"ittai"sasuke mengaduh kesakitan

''hinata semoga hubunganmu dengan naruto akan terus berjalan dengan baik ya jaa ne '' ujar sakura seraya menyeret kekasihnya ke tangga menuju lantai dua

hinata melanjutkan perjalananya(?) ke kelas nya dengan wajah menunduk

ia mengambil kotak kecil berwarna orangnye dengan pita hitam dan merah muda

'apakah senpai mencintaiku..'

tbc

huaaaaa selesai juga terus baca ya sampai chapter 8 karna disini hurt nya kuat ;) maaf ya kurang panjang sebenarnya chpter 1 enggk sependek ini di note ku tapi aku gugup buat mempublish

ini fic ke-3 aku tapi fic pertama yang aku publish

mohon review nya ya senpai flame aku terima dengan iklas lapang dada ;$

 _chapter selanjutnya_

 _''aishiteru hinat-chan''_

 _''tuhan buatlah aku mencintainya sebesar ia mencintaiku''_

 _''tuhan jika kami tidak ditakdirkan bersama bantulah aku melupakanya''_

 _''tch shion''_


End file.
